


Los Pequeños Detalles

by Obsscure



Series: Festival de Ciencias - 2ª Ronda [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: cienciasftw, Español | Spanish, Fanfiction, Fest, Fluff, Gift, M/M, Prompt Table, Vignette, Wincest - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-31
Updated: 2012-03-31
Packaged: 2017-11-02 19:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsscure/pseuds/Obsscure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Son los detalles inesperados y simples los que los hacen felices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Los Pequeños Detalles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [florence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/florence/gifts).



> Respuesta al Tema #03: [_Sistema Orgánico_](http://i667.photobucket.com/albums/vv34/bunnies_farm/Tablas/CsFestR02TBImgBiol03.jpg) de la _Tabla B/Imágenes (Biología)_ en la segunda ronda del _Festival de Ciencias_ , para la comunidad [cienciasftw](http://cienciasftw.livejournal.com/).

  


Son los pequeños detalles inesperados los que les sitúan muy cerca del medio. Es una ración de tarta que Sam le ha comprado sin que se lo haya pedido cuando va por café. Son las veces que Dean prefiere quedarse en la habitación con Sam y ver cualquier programa en vez de ir al bar, o que se ría del largo de su pelo. Tal vez es ver la emoción infantil que apenas puede contener en el momento en que Dean recibe la caja con el Slinky multicolor dentro. 

Parece una serie de tonterías domésticas pero si se ha crecido con una escopeta en vez de un juguete y la muerte es algo recurrente, esas pequeñas manifestaciones de felicidad en su más pura simpleza, son fundamentales para sobrellevar el drama habitual de sus vidas.

—Luces como si te hubiera atacado una banda de strippers yonkis.

Dean le sacude la ropa con una mano, en la otra sostiene el Slinky que no ha soltado en la última hora, haciéndole caminar por cualquier superficie inclinada que encuentre en la habitación del motel. También ha ladeado la mesa y puesto algunas cosas sobre otras para experimentar el _efecto escalera_ que siempre deseó hacer si tuviera uno de esos aros de plástico. Sam no necesita ayuda pero deja que Dean le palmeé torpemente la chaqueta sin lograr que la purpurina se desprenda del todo.

—Podrías usar ambas manos.

Y Dean parece indeciso a soltar su regalo y aprieta los labios. Sam espera que le diga un: _pues, tú mismo_ , pero no es una de esas noches.

Sam sacude el pelo y los brillos le caen por toda la cara, se le pegan a los párpados y se los restriega antes que Dean le dé un manotazo y comience a quitárselos él con bastante más cuidado. Siente los dedos precisos de su hermano descender por su nariz y boca, la cálida presencia de su cuerpo como una barrera segura contra la que sostenerse, sin la incomodidad o el desasosiego de las épocas inciertas de los pactos demoniacos donde el contacto era rudo y urgente, oscuro y culposo.

Sam abre los ojos y ve las tupidas pestañas temblar mientras Dean enfoca las pupilas en la siguiente escarcha y luego en otra y otra más.

Cuando ya no queda purpurina que retirar Dean vuelve a lo suyo y Sam piensa que está bien, que es suficiente. Hay noches en que no lo es y colisionan y es normal, o todo lo normal que Sam puede concebir porque no conoce otra manera de protegerlo, más que haciendo suya esa piel y esa carne (y Sam llega a creer que cada nervio y cada hueso de Dean también le pertenece) con una necesidad que es biológicamente imposible de comprender.

~▣~


End file.
